Kyouya's Happiest Day
by Owlzen
Summary: Tamaki has something to tell Kyouya. How will he respond? Slight KyouTama. Mentions of Twincest. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**This story contains homosexuality. If you are against that turn right back around. You were warned. **

* * *

It was the weekend and Tamaki invited himself over to Kyouya's house… again. They were currently in the shadow king's room. Kyouya was attempting to get work done but Tamaki wouldn't stop talking.

_Doesn't this idiot know when to shut up?_ Kyouya asked himself.

All of a sudden it was quiet.

_Can he read my mind?_ thought Kyouya, a little freaked out.

"Is something the matter?" the Shadow King asked. He didn't turn around to look at Tamaki who was sitting on his bed, but stopped typing on his laptop.

"Um, not really, but there was something I wanted to tell you," replied Tamaki in a meek tone. Kyouya didn't like that tone at all. I sounded nothing like Tamaki. This time Kyouya turned around to look at Tamaki. He fiddling with his hand and was staring at his lap. This was definitely not like Tamaki at all.

"Well are you going to say something or sit there and act like an idiot?"

"Oh, yeah." Tamaki gave Kyouya a weak smile. "Will you always be my friend, Kyouya? No matter what?"

Kyouya gave Tamaki a dumb look and said, "Of course you baka. Even if I tried to run away from you, I know you wouldn't let me leave."

Tamaki gave Kyouya a sheepish look and said, "Yeah…"

"Is that all you had to say?" asked Kyouya, already turning around to get back to his work.

Suddenly Tamaki shot up like he remembered something. "Oh, no! There's more!"

Kyouya sighed and turned back around. "Okay, spit out."

Tamaki clear his throat, looked away and blushed. "Um, well… I've been thinking about it for a while, and when I finally gave to the realization I was debating whether to tell you-"

"Just say it Tamaki!" shouted Kyouya, frustrated.

"I'm gay."

…

Kyouya blinked, but didn't say anything. Instead he just turned back around and went back to his laptop.

"MOMMY HATES ME!" screamed Tamaki and he made a corner of woe in Kyouya's room.

Kyouya sighed and pinched his nose as his listened to Tamaki mutter things like "He thinks I'm disgusting" "Kyouya hates me" "He doesn't want to be friend anymore"

"Tamaki."

"Tamaki."

"TAMAKI"

"Oh Daddy!"

At this Tamaki looked up. "When did I ever say any of those things?"

"You didn't but-"

"But nothing. Come here you idiot."

Kyouya was now sitting on the bed and was patting the stop next to him. Tamaki came and sat next to him.

"Do you not have a brain, Tamaki?"

"What-"

"We've all meet Haruhi's father and have I ever said that I found him disgusting?"

"No, of course not. Actually you acted the exact opposite."

"Yes. And what about the twins? Have I ever stopped them from doing their act because I thought that it was disgusting?"

"Well no. But that's because it's just an act."

At this, Kyouya laughed. "You really think that what they do is just an act? Then they must be really good actors."

"Kyouya!"

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that if I don't have problem with those things, what makes you think that I would have a problem with you being gay?"

"Well you didn't say anything-"

"I didn't say anything because I thought it was obvious it matter to me. But obviously you are too much of a baka to realize that."

"MOMMY! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO DADDY!"

Kyouya let Tamaki freak out for a couple of minutes until he realized there was something that he wanted to ask him.

"Tamaki?"

All of a sudden Tamaki stopped at turned to look at Kyouya. "Yes, mommy?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your grandmother. Do you plan on telling her?"

"Well I don't think that would be a good idea… But I might tell my father."

"That's actually a smart decision for once."

Tamaki beamed and hugged Kyouya. "Oh thank you, mon ami! I could have never asked for a better friend!"

"Get off!"

Even though Kyouya would never admit it, he had a soft spot for Tamaki. He would also never admit that the day that Tamaki told him that he was gay was happiest day for Kyouya because he realized that now he had a chance with Tamaki, a chance to get his feelings returned.


End file.
